His Dream Will Come True
by aSilentReader
Summary: Based off of HaniKimi Japan. Kyo is going to Chandara's dream come true. Nothing To stop her. Rest is up to you to read.


Summary: Based off of HaniKimi Japan. Kyo is going to Chandara's dream come true. Nothing To stop them. They came to japan hoping to find what was needed to make Chandara a great soccer player. Will Chandara be able to play, or will they look down upon him, or will Kyo show them Chandara can and will do anything.

Disclaimer: I own None of these characters. Everybody from HanaKimi belongs to Hisaya Nakajo. The new characters , such as Chandara and Chamna are my real brothers names. As for the last name Itazuki is not our real family name. I only own Itazuki Kyo thank you very much for your time.

* * *

My little brother and I were heading to Osaka High, the all boys school, from America. Even though he is only ten his soccer skills rivals those of the infamous Nakatsu Shuichi. Chandara, my little brother, was enchanted and amazed at how great Nakatsu is. He then set his mind to be just like him, go to the same school, and even have the same hairstyle. Now, remember Chandara is only ten, so for him to go to a high school ,by himself, in Japan all the way from America is rather reckless. Thus causes me to come here with him. I can't just leave him alone, after our parents were just killed in an accident. 

We do have a big brother, Chamna, but he is in his own distress so we decided not to burden him. As for my parents will and insurance money goes to all three of us, but since me and Chandara are underage we can't even touch it. Chamna can accumulate his share but decided against it, wanting to become a pharmacist on his own, without help. I am here to help and protect my cute little brother from harm and evil's hands. Though I may not be exceptionally smart, I can pass with high marks. I might not be the fastest but danger makes my legs move. Strength isn't my forte but I can bend the world for my loved ones.

You know how you notice something in your family you never noticed before? Well I noticed that in my family each one of us is better in one sport or another. Dad for example he rocked at kickboxing but chose the path of business. Mum was always the fastest runner, but picked to stay by my dad's side. Chamna could have always become a professional tennis player but the medical field is his passion. Chandara always loved soccer and stayed with it. Well for me, I enjoy track and field, high jump being my favorite. While I am still indecisive, for now is only to make Chandara's dream come true. ** Nothing will get in the way. **

We are now standing in front of our new school and home. Chandara's excitement could be seen one kilometers away. He couldn't wait to meet Nakatsu after all they will be sharing dorms with another guy named Kayashima Taiki. Since no other dorms were available we were split up and put into rooms with two other people. Even thought Chandara told me I should _ behave _ I can't let anything happen to him. While our stay here, I must find a part time job to supply him with money for his own selfish reasons, seeing as they are safe. Oh my I almost forgot to say my name. I am Kyo. The people I just named off are what are left of the Itazuki family.

We are now walking, in Chandara's case running, to the office. There we met Sawatari-san, who gave me my class. Chandara isn't quite in high school standards but I shall be teaching him whenever I have the chance. I am a fourteen year old first year, who's parents decided _ Why not get rid of her early and send her to school at the age of three _ concluding me being here now. Anyways Sawatari-san took us to the classroom. When we got there everyone was talking loudly or playing around. Sawatari-san coughed to try and get the attention the students but it failed. Trying again he cleared his throat, once again he failed. I get irritated easily so it was my turn.

**"SHUT UP, HE IS TRYING TO TALK HERE!"**

I screamed while pointing to the vice principle. Everyone looks at me, including Chandara and Sawatari-san. There was an awkward pause as Chandara was trying to calm me down, the students recovering from their shock and then Sawatari-san shaking his head side to side to clear the ringing, that was starting to cause a minor headache.

"Now that I have your attention, please welcome the new students, Itazuki Kyo and Itazuki Chandara. They come from America just like Ashiya-san."

Sawatari-san finished with a big smile. Who is Ashiya-san? Besides that, the people in this room all look like idiots, I hope my roommates are—I couldn't finish that thought as I saw a blur of orange, brown, and black go past me. That's bad; Chandara must have seen Nakatsu-san. Before he could get any further I grabbed his collar and held him in the air. He was about a meter from touching a guy that had the original hairstyle which my little brother now took care of proudly. Now most of the people in the room got to look at how young and small we looked. I was only about one hundred and fifty-five centimeters, while Chandara look no older then ten, which is the right look for him. They started whispering thing like,

"Looks like some elementary kid and a girly looking student."

Or

"I didn't even blink and that Kyo kid was there."

Or even

"What a bunch of brats."

I put Chandara down after he passed out from lack of air; hanging from your collar does that to you. While completing that task, I slowly turn to those around me. They stared at me with out hesitation. I stared back with cold eyes of a murderer. Some people took a step back but majority stayed put. In my head I was thinking of what I should say right now.

"As you have just heard I am Kyo and this is my little brother Chandara. He is here because he has a scholarship in soccer. I am here to watch over him. Now if any of you have the minds to mess with him I will send you to a worse place then hell but to a place you wished you were in hell. Understood?"

Most people couldn't say or do anything else besides nodding their head. Sawatari-san looked at me that says _ that's a threat it's against the rules. _ I returned a look that said _ I know but still. You better get used to it _ after the short show. Sawatari-san took Chandara to his dorm, while I stayed for class. Once he left, I was bombarded with questions from the students. I took a seat in the back and ignored all of it. They didn't take notice that I wasn't even listening to them, but I was looking around the room. I saw a guy who's faced looked familiar but discarded the thought.

I also saw Sano Izumi, I remember going to training camp with him. I did see some people not socializing, amazing you think a pretty-boy school like this would be all talk though. My first day here and I already hate it, but I will put trough with it to makes Chandara's dream come true. I will not let him go trough what Chamna and me had to go trough.

* * *

I'm sorry everyone this isn't much of a story. I hope one person will like it aleast. Thank you very much for your time. 


End file.
